Slip's Date
by EHPiccolo
Summary: Can Slippy find the courage to tell the girl he loves how he feels? ~Note~ This fic contains some character that are in my other fanfiction but i will post them as well in time.
1. Part 1

Slip's Date

Slippy's Date By: EHPiccolo

StarFox & all characters are © Nintendo

Part 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story beings at the Radical base on Zoness as the camera zooms in on Slippy who is sitting in his Arwing as he looks at down at Lena Robin as she is seen fixing Dingo's ship with blush in his green cheeks. He just sat there thinking to himself and trying to get up the courage to ask her out on a date. "She so beautiful," Slippy thought to himself, as he looks down at her "Her beautiful red and brown feathers, her lovely dark green eyes, her soft voice, and not to mention that seductive figure." Slippy sighed as he continues to think, "She would never go out with a toad like me," Slippy looked down at Lena as she looked up to him and smiled as he turns around quickly and make it like he is working. 

She smiles with a bit of blush in her cheeks as she puts down her wrench and walks over to Slippy's Arwing and climbs up the ladder. "Hey Slippy," she said flamboyantly as she leans on the side of his Arwing beaming a smile at him. "Yes," said Slippy nervously as he tries to hide his face from her hardly any green left in his face at all. "You doing okay Slippy, do you need a hand," Lena said as he looks at Slippy with a smile on her beak. "No, no im fine Lena really," Slippy says nervously as he turns as he looks at her, his face red as Solar's surface as she beams a smile at him he cant help but smile back. "Well um Le..Lena I was wondering if you would um," Slippy said as he looks in to her eyes while scratching the back of his head and fixing his hat. "Yes Slippy what can I do for you," Lena said as she blushes some her self and looks down at him. "Well would you um, get me some coffee please," Slippy said nervously as she looks down at him and smiles. "Okay Slippy-Chan I'll get you some coffee," She said happily as she jumps down from the Arwing and walks out as Fox and Fara enter the room Slippy not noticing them enter.

"Slippy you idiot you could have told her, im so stupid," Slippy says to himself angrily as Fox and Fara look at each other. Slippy gets out of the cockpit as he climbs down and is greeted by Fox and Fara. "Hey Slip," says Fox as he holds up his hand "Oh hi Fox, hi Fara," said Slippy with some depression in his voice. "What's wrong Slippy," said Fara as Slippy sat down in a chair near his Arwing. "Oh it nothing you guys, im just tired I guess," said Slippy as he looks down. "Come on you can tell use," said Fox as Fara sat down next to Slippy put her hand on his shoulder. "That right Slip where you friends," said Fara in a soothing voice. "Well I um, just don't tell Falco this but, there's this girl," said Slippy nervously as he looks up while he twit ells with his thumbs. "Has our little Slippy finally discovered women?" said Fox jokily as Slippy looks down his face turning red. "Fox!" said Fara as she gave Fox a mean stair, "Sorry Fara I was just joking," said Fox as Fara smiles at fox and turns her attention back to Slippy. "So you want to ask he out on a date right," said Fara as Slippy looked up. "Yeah I do but every time I hear her soft, smooth, beautiful voice or look in to her eye I just cant help my self and I totally choke up," said Slippy as he thought of Lena in his mind. "Well than how do you know if shell say no if you haven't even asked her," said Fox as he looks down at Slippy.

"Well Slip you known what I have a great idea," said Fox "Me and Fara are going on a date tonight at 8:00 you can ask her to come along and we'll make it a double-date." "Really you guys would do that for me," said Slippy with some excitement in his eyes. "Sure where you friends Slip," said Fara as she smiles at him. "Slippy-Chan im back," said Lena happily as she walked in the hanger bay carrying two cups of coffee. "Here's you're chance Slip," said Fox as Fara sat up and Fox put his arm around her. "But wait I," says Slippy nervously as Lena walks up holding the coffee noticing Fox and Fara. "Oh Fox, Fara I didn't know you two where hear I should have brought more," said Lena as Fox turns to her. "It's okay Lena, Fara and I where just leaving," said Fox as he and Fara walk off. "Here Slippy," said Lena as she hands Slippy the cup of coffee as she smiles at him. "Thanks Lena," says Slippy as he wrap his hand around the cup his finger brushing against Lena's as he takes the cup and Lena pulls her hand away as she and Slippy blush. Slippy beings to drink his coffee as Lena down the same. He then removes the cup of warm coffee from his lips as he looks up at Lena. "Um Lena I have something to ask you," said Slippy as he looked into her dark green eyes. "What is it Slippy-Chan?" she asked as she smiled at him. "Oh man she's doing it to me again," thought Slippy as he looked at her his face becoming warm "those eyes the smile I can't, what if she rejects me, but I have to try I have to have confidence." "Lena I..I that is I was wondering um," says Slippy nervously as he looks at her. "Come on Slippy you can do it," he thought to himself, "Yes what is it Slippy," said Lena as she looked at him as Slippy broke out in a cold sweet. "I was just wonder, um Fox and Fara are going out on a date tonight and he invited me to come along, and I was wondering if you would be my date," said Slippy as closed his eyes. "But if your to busy I completely understand," Slippy said nervously as Lena then put her finger up to Slippy's lips. " Of course I would Slippy-Chan, you know I always love to spend time with you, what time?" she asked Slippy as he looked up at her with a smile on his lips. "Its tonight at 8:00," said Slippy with a sigh of relief, "Great I'll meet you guy at my place at 8:00 okay," she said as she happily walked back to Dingo's ship and got back to her work. "Okay then Lena-Chan," said Slippy as he melted like butter on a hotplate in his chair.


	2. Part 2

Slip's Date: Part 2

Slippy's Date By: EHPiccolo

StarFox & all characters are © Nintendo

Part 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The StarFox team except for Slippy, was sitting in the lounge, Fox and Fara talked about their plans for that night, while Peppy and Falco were playing a game of Poker but Falco couldn't keep his eyes away from Dingo and Katt as they sat across the room flirting with each other. Falco narrowed his eyes as he starred holes thought his once beloved feline and her new suitor. "How many cards do you want Falco," said Peppy as he looked up from his cards and saw Falco wasn't paying attention "Falco, hey Falco, Falco!" said Peppy impatiently as he then hits Falco on the side of the head, not hard but just enough to get his attention. "What!" said Falco angrily as he turned his attention back to Peppy, "How many cards do you want!" said Peppy with a mix of anger and impatiens. "Three okay!" said Falco as he put down three cards on the table and Peppy handed him three as he once again turned his attention back to Katt and Dingo. "Show um," said Peppy as Falco heard him and showed his card to Peppy, a pair of Jacks, a ten, a four, and a seven. Peppy showed his hand it consisted of a pair of queens, a pair of eights, and a ten kicker. "Shit!" said Falco angrily as he throws his cards down at the table and Peppy took his chips they had bet early. "You're cheating old man!" said Falco angrily as he stands up. "Well maybe if you'd pay more attention to the game and not you're ex then maybe you'd do better!" snapped Peppy as he looked up at Falco. 

"Fox!" said Slippy as he entered the lounge everyone turning then attention to the excited toad. "What is it Slip?" asked Fox, "She said yes!" anwser Slippy happily. Falco stood up "Did he just say she as in a girl!" said Falco surprisingly. "Um Falco I didn't see you there," said Slippy as he fixed his hat, "Good for you Slip I know you could do it," said Fara happily. Falco walked up to Fox and Slippy, "Are you telling us Slip that you actually asked a girl out and succeeded, That's a joke right!" said Falco as Slippy looked down his face turning red. "To think any girl would find you attractive!" said Falco surprised. "Well at least I have one a girl friend you blue ass hole!" said Slippy angrily, "Why you little!" snapped Falco back at Slippy. Katt stands up and walks over to Slippy followed by Dingo, "Falco you shame you self," said Katt as she walks over to Slippy. "This is great news Slip," said Katt, "Who is it Slip, is she cute," asked Dingo. "Well you wont believe this but it's Lena!" answered Slippy with a smile on his face. "Lena!" said Falco, and Dingo, "Good job my boy," said Peppy as he stood up from his chair. "Thanks Peppy," said Slippy as Fox stood up and put his hand on Slippy's shoulder. "So where we going to meet each other," said Fox, "Aw I see it a double date," said Katt as she looked to Fox and Slippy. "Yup," said Fara, "We invited Slippy and Lena along on our date so Slip won't get to nervous." "Well don't try anything funny slip, she is the best mechanic in Lylat she is, and I don't need her pregnant then who will work on my teams ships?" joked Dingo as he patted Slippy's other shoulder. 

"Well I don't think I'll be doing any of that on our date," said Slippy returning Dingo's joke his face as red as Solar's surface. "Oh yeah the day Slip gets laid is the day I'll become Andross!" snapped Falco as Slippy looks at Falco ready to kill him. "What did you say you bastard!" cried Slippy as tightened his hand in to fist his face red with anger, & embarrassment, "You want to start something fly breath!" snapped Falco angrily as he looked at Slippy, "Oh yeah im ready, bring it on!" shouted Slippy. "Hey guys! Cool you're jets!" said Fox as he got up and stood between Slippy and Falco, "Hmph, yeah what ever beside I bet he couldn't get it up anyway!" said Falco with anger still in his voice. Fox lets Slippy go as he runs up to Falco and punches him right in the beak sending Falco staggering back as Fox then grabs Slippy again after he got his punch off. "You little bastard! Come here!" shouts Falco as he tries to run at Slippy but he grabbed and pinned to the floor by Peppy and Dingo. "Let me go!" shouted Falco as he tried to get up. Slippy still tries to get away from Fox as Fox picks Slippy up and walks out the lounge Slippy kicking his feet in the air. Dingo and Peppy pick Falco up as he pulls his arms away from Dingo and Peppy's arms as he rubs the side of his beak, "The little guy can punch," thought Falco to himself. "You got what you deserved Falco!" snapped Katt "You can be such an ass hole!" in a huff Falco leaves, " Falco wait!" said Fara as she jumped off her stool and started to go after him. "Im going to try and cool him off," said Fara to the others, "If anyone can do it you can Fara," said Peppy as Fara ran down the hall after Falco.

Falco entered his room as he lays down on his bed and few seconds later a knock came from the door. "Falco it's me Fara," Fara said with a hint of worry in her voice, "What do you want Fara," said Falco depressed. "Let me in I want to talk to you Falco," said Fara as Falco got up from his bed and opens the door for Fara as she walks in. "Go a head sit anywhere," said Falco as Fara sits down in a chair across from Falco bed as Falco lays down on his bed. "Falco, you know that was very rude what you said to Slippy back there," said Fara with a bit of anger in her voice, "So you just came here to preach to me," said Falco. "No, its I mean Slippy is going out on his first date, you show no kindness what so ever," said Fara as she looked to Falco "What wrong Falco why did you have to act like such a jerk to one of you're friends." "Get out, I need to be alone okay," said Falco as he turns his back to Fara, "Man this whole Katt dumping you thing really has you on the end of you're seat huh?" asked Fara as Falco sat up and looked down. "This kind of attitude is the reason Katt dumped you," said Fara as they sat there in silence for a minute or two. "Well I have to go get ready for our date, could you please try and find it in you're heart to apologize to him, I mean Slip is one of the best friends we have ever had, well see yeah Falco," said Fara as she walked out of his room as Falco just sits on his bed thinking.


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Slippy was in his room as he was running around trying to pick out his best hate and jackets for the double-date with him Fara, Fox, and of course Lena. Fox was sitting their watching the frantic toad as he laughs to himself softly "Calm down dude, or you'll be all worn out before the date even starts, besides its only 6:20 you got plenty of time to get ready" said Fox as he tried to calm Slip down. Slippy sat down and got off his feet for a bit as he sighed softly "I know Fox, it's just that I'm a bit nervous, this will be my first date. Ya know?" said Slippy. Fox smiles "Your Kidding your first date, I mean a tough guy like you, I thought back at the Academy you had to beat them off with a stick" said Fox jokingly as Slip looks back to him a little bit of blush in his red face "That's not funny fox" said Slip as he smiled a bit and looked out the window seeing Solar beginning to drop over the horizon nothing but water as far as the eye can see, the water has been purified some since Andross took control of Zoness. "Sorry Slip, Don't worry man I'm sure she is just as nervous as you are about the whole date thing," said Fox as he put his hand on his friend shoulder Slip nods and looks up to Fox and smiles.  
  
"I'm so nervous, Dingo-kun" said Lena as she looked out the window, "Hey there is nothing to be shy about, I mean it probably the first date for him to, I know it can be a nerve racking but ya gotta remember, Slippy is the one trying to impress you, right," said Dingo reassuringly as he winks at Lena. Lena smiled at her friend and Captain "I know, I just don't want him to think he has to go above and beyond to please me, I mean I like Slippy-Chan a lot he doesn't have to do anything big to get my love or attention" said Lena as she walked over to Dingo and looked down at him "Well if you don't mind Captain, I need to get ready," she said with a smile on her beck. Dingo smiles as he stand up and looks to Lena and hugs his child-hood friend softly "Don't worry Lena, you'll be fine, trust me it always has worked in the past" said Dingo reassuringly as he then lets go of Lena and walks out of her quarters. Lena then smiles as she looks at her self in the mirror blushing softly as she thinks about Slippy.  
  
The 8th hour came but it felt like 3 year to Slippy and Lena as Fox and Fara stand outside Slip's room as the toad then walk out wearing his casual cloths and his best hat, as Fox nodded and Fara smiled at him. "Okay I'm ready let go pick Lena up" Said Slippy as he smiled to his friends and they walked down the Hall heading towards Lena's Quarters. They soon get to the door as Fox smiles and looks down at Slippy, "Go ahead Slip," said Fox and Slippy nodded and rung at the small door bell. Inside Lena heard the door bell ring as she sighed and nodded and walked to door, as Slippy stood on the other side a little anxious as he waited for her to come out. The door opened as Lena as Slippy's eyes opened up wider looking at her, she was dressed in casual, and wearing a bit of light make-up, as Slip then said to her a bit nervously, blush coming to his cheeks as he stutters a little bit "You l..l..look g…great" said Slip as he looked down blushing a deep red. Lena smiled, blushing some herself as she Lena close to Slippy and whispers in to his ear "So do you Slippy-Chan" she said as she then give him a small peck on the cheek. This make Slippy blush more as Fara giggles softly at them and Fox just stand their smiling, "Well you two, let go okay" said Fox as Slippy and Lena turn to him both of their faces are red. 


End file.
